


Companions

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Introspection, IronHawk - Freeform, Lonliness, POV Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhawk drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

Before the Avengers were formed, Clint only knew Tony Stark in passing.  
He had heard a lot about the man from Phil and Natasha.  
But Clint wanted to get to know the man without any judgement.  
And then Clint met him.  
He was everything Coulson and Natasha said he was.  
Annoying, self centered, had a large ego and arrogant.  
But underneath all of this laid an insecure man.  
Clint got that instantly.  
Tony's want for acknowledgment.  
He got to know Tony on a personal level.  
Became his lover after Pepper left him.  
Clint found out about Tony's lonely childhood.  
Constant neglect he suffered.  
He was desperate to hold on to the Avengers.  
Clint came to a conclusion.  
Tony invented things for companionship.  
His invensions especially his robots keep him company.  
So Clint always spent a couple of hours in the lab with his boyfriend.  
To let him know he has friends and family now.


End file.
